After time
by kaizer20
Summary: It's a story about a 21 years old artist who went on a vacation with her little junior.


A/N: I actually promised this story to 'Ordille'. I told her that I would continue my stories, more specifically, my 'Loveless Pair!' story, if she made a sequel for 'Nightmares' which is 'Oshibaru's hurt', but I wanted to make a new story first about Chikaru and Kagome.

**A little one-shot, please, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic, at least not yet!**

* * *

After time

By

Kaizer20

* * *

Six years passed after the graduation of the Astraean Girls, our protagonist, Chikaru, has graduated college with the degree of fine arts. With her abilities, it was expected that she was to become one of the best artist in Japan, but, to everyone's surprise, she became one of the finest in the world.

Known for her abilities, she was asked to paint a lot of arts, asked to craft magnificent stature and lots more that involved her professionalism. She was well paid, in fact, her salary was much bigger than anyone of her friends, it was ranged from one million dollars ($1,000,000) to five hundred million dollars ($500'000'000) per artwork she does. She lived very well with money, but she never had a long term relationship before, she didn't even have a relationship, not even once.

It was relevant for her to pursue her dreams, but it was also relevant for her to find a long-term partner in life, she was in need of it… big time. Never had she before experienced the true happiness that she coveted for a long time now.

* * *

Kagome, one of the shiest of her friends, became the most out going girl, she still remained humble though, but one thing's for sure, and she became one of the most popular sensations in the world.

Known as the 'Hottest and Youngest French Lesbian Superstar' at the age of fourteen, and being accounted for being a great actress, singer, and dancer, she was found singing 'Fireworks by Katy Perry' in a mall in Los Angeles, California, during her family vacation in summer which caused her to be discovered by a famous manager and that made her a French citizen and Superstar.

Like Chikaru, she wanted to have a long-term relationship, but, she was different. She was a Casanova, better termed as a player. She devoured girls, had sex with them, wherever and whenever she wanted. She indeed became an outgoing person in so many ways that involved being scatological. Her body became sexy, perfectly curved, a quality of a Superstar, her breasts, were perfectly proportioned, her attitude was princely, her face, became ever so beautiful with her hair waving to buttocks level, and lastly, those lips that was dreamed by many was a luscious red and has a healthy glow. Indeed, she was the perfect eighteen years old Superstar that everyone adores.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning when a beautiful twenty-one years old woman was sitting on her Ferrari Spider 2010 (Twenty-ten), driving as if she lost control. She was headed to a flower field that would be found in the Northern part of the Red Rose Garden in the Philippines.

"*Humming a song*" she hummed as she continued to drive towards the field in lightning speed. She was driving at two hundred kilometers per hour.

* * *

After a good ten minutes drive which would be normally driven as a thirty minutes drive, she parked her mobile and hastily opened the trunk and grabbed her materials, before bolting to the flower garden and stopped running with heavy pants that emanated from her mouth.

"*Pants* made… it… in… record… time" she alleged in between breaths.

The garden was perfect scenery that every artist would want to paint. Chikaru ogled at the garden with pure bliss. She was surrounded by countless kinds of flowers and with the smell, she felt wonderful.

When she was done observing, she then carefully placed all the needed things in place before she sat down on the portable chair and started painting the glorious scenery in front of her.

* * *

One hour passed when she finished. After she dried the paint, she packed all her things and breathed in to observe and be refreshed of her surroundings.

"This place is really nice" she said as she observed "I wish she were here with me to enjoy". When she spoke this, she was pertaining to her little junior, Kagome. When time passed, the two's relationship grew strong and Chikaru became more close to Kagome than ever. Chikaru considered Kagome as her little sister and she loved her like one.

"I wonder what's happening to you, little sister…" she said as she looked at the sky, baffled by the magnificence, even though she looks at it everyday of her life, she just couldn't get sick at how beautiful it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl was shooting her new movie, Carmen. Instead of being a classic tale, it became a modernized film with the hint of supernatural things that was happening in the movie.

"I'll kill you!" she yelled as she held her sword with her right hand in front of Escamillo.

"AND CUT" yelled the director as the camera man stopped filming.

"Nice work, everyone! Will continue filming next month, because part one is already finished and we still have to check if this movie will be a big hit or not, depending on premier night if it will appeal to other stars… which I'm sure it will, because it was acted by a protagonist none other than Kagome Byakudan" she paused before continuing "let's give her a warm round of applause for her fantastic job all through out the movie!"

The people inside the studio began to shower Kagome with applauses that Kagome could silence them with the raise of just a single finger.

Having enough of it, she raised her right hand and spoke "Thank you, everyone, I really enjoyed filming with you guys, it's been a great experience" before she bowed in gratitude.

The people even gave a louder applause and yelled at the kind and humble words of the Superstar. As soon it was done, Kagome took her leave and headed to the dressing room.

* * *

"*Moan*…" moans escaped through the door of the room that contained a blonde haired girl.

"You like that?" Kagome asked her sexy stylist.

"AH! Yes, I love it! Pump in harder!" her stylist was at the verge of Cumming and with what was said, Kagome obliged and pumped in harder and faster, inserting another finger, now three, in the sexy girl's vagina while vigorously sucking on her right nipple. The girl soon came and collapsed on the table where the two had a steamy sex session.

"That was fun…" Kagome said seductively, hormones emanating quickly from her body, while sucking off the juice from her sex partner "I have to leave now, thanks for a great night, Yomiko" before going out of the room, her clothes, stain free. She was also accounted for having sex, because she was 'always' in control, she never removes her clothes and she also never wanted anyone to fuck her, lastly, she wanted to be the one to give the pleasure, not the one receiving it.

* * *

A certain raven haired girl's room was the welcoming type as it was complimented with bright colors that were mixed perfectly with dark colors, the feathery pillows, the soft couch, the red water bed and the other things that were found in her room that says 'Home sweet home'.

Chikaru was sitting on a chair and lethargically rested herself on her desk while staring at a pencil she was nibbling with, bored of having none to do.

After a good five hours of just staring, a thought came to her. "I might as well call Kagome to pick me up".

She then walked to her bed and laid herself, after closing her eyes for two minutes, she took her phone from the right lamp desk and searched for her little junior's number and pressed 'call' of the phone.

* * *

Kagome got out from the bathroom after she took a bath, because of the stench that enveloped her during her session with her stylist moments ago and after she went home which was goaled for her to immediately take a bath.

Her room was a seductive room, complimented with the red and black colors, the king sized bed, the scented candles and the perfect romantic song to get a sex session going and with Kagome's seductive body wrapped with a towel, the girls she has sex with considers her body as an aphrodisiac.

As she stepped out of the bathroom and to the room, her phone rang, she then went to her desk, picked up the phone, and answered it without looking at the caller I.D. and a questioningly tone "Hello?" at the other line.

"Hey, Kagome!" said the caller cheerfully.

Kagome immediately recognized the cheerful tone and answered back "Senior! What brings you in the woods to call me?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favor…" reputed Chikaru, definitely blushing at the other line.

"Anything" Kagome reassured.

"Well, I'm taking a vacation in France and I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport…" the raven haired girl didn't knew why she blushed and was a little irritated by that fact.

"Sure! What airport and what time?"

"At the Francais International Airporte and 10:00 AM next week… are you sure it's okay?" once more, Chikaru solicited.

"Anything for my senior…" it was now Kagome's turn to blush at the other line.

"Well, I'll ask questions when I get there, let's catch up, Kagome" Chikaru paused before saying "good bye!" and hang up.

"Wait…!" Kagome was cut off.

* * *

Chikaru soon dozed to sleep, but kept on thinking _"I wonder what'll happen?" _before continued thinking _"Whatever it is, it will surely be good…"_

* * *

"Senior Chikaru never seems to fail to amuse me…" Kagome alleged and giggled after that before putting her clothes on and succumbing, also thinking of what will happen when they both meet.

The Senior and Junior reunited.

**A/N: What do you think? Good or bad? Should it have a sequel?**

**My other stories will be continued some time in the future.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Press before leaving, thank you!**

**I**

**I  
**

**I**


End file.
